Celebrity
by Ann Valentine
Summary: Is Miyako dating Ken just because he's a celebrity? One-sided Miyaken.


celebrity

"And all my friends are like, 'Oh, Miyako, you're so lucky--you're dating a celebrity!" 

_Would you be so into me_

_If I wasn't a celebrity?_

Ken sat in a booth at a restaurant, listening to Miyako blather about . . . something. He didn't even know what anymore. It was like she had started a sentence that evening when he picked her up and the end was nowhere in sight. 

He didn't even know why he'd agreed to come, now that he thought about it. Miyako had approximately two redeeming qualities, neither of which had anything to do with her personality. 

Suddenly, a shriek cut through his reverie. "Omigod! It's Ken Ichijouji!" 

Oh, _Christ_. 

"Rika!" Miyako said, grinning and waving. "Look! I'm with Ken! Ken Ichijouji took _me_ out on a date!" 

Ken wondered absently how much it would hurt to stab himself with a butter knife. 

_Hate the way you_

_You like to say your_

_Man's a celebrity_

"Miya," he said softly, "tone it down." 

"Why? I want the whole wide world to know that Ken Ichijouji--THE Ken Ichijouji!--is dating me!" 

"Miya, please . . ." Ken could feel a familiar throbbing behind his eyes. Great, this was just what he needed. Funny how after every date with Miyako, he ended up bedridden the next day with a killer migraine. He pulled two aspirin from his pocket and downed them with a sip of water. 

_Baby what's the deal?_

_I thought you wanted me for me_

"Penny for your thoughts," Miyako said flirtatiously, leaning forward, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. 

/I was wondering if suicide was still a cardinal sin even if it was out of self-defense./ 

Ken knew he couldn't say that. Even as he thought it, he could feel the Crest of Kindness burning into his chest. 

"I-I was just thinking about how titty--er, pretty you looked," Ken replied. God, that sounded lame. He just hoped Miyako hadn't noticed. Had he managed to make his 'slip-up' sound decent? 

To his immense relief, Miyako blushed and giggled. "Aw, Ken, you're so sweet." 

Oh, good Lord, she had actually said 'tee-hee.' 

Ken signaled for the check and the waiter came over, depositing it on the table. The raven-haired genius took a look at the check, flinched, and put three one thousand and one five hundred yen notes down on the table. 

_I'm glad that you are having a_

_good time livin' the life_

_I laid out for me_

_Constantly splurging_

_Spending my money_

"Ready to go to the movies?" 

Miyako grinned brilliantly at Ken. "Yeah." She hooked her arm through his as they began walking out of the restaurant. "I was hoping we could go see 'Planet of the Blondes.'" 

Ken made a face. "But that's supposed to be really lousy." 

Miyako nodded. "Bingo! If we go see a bad movie, then we're not going to want to pay attention to it . . . right?" 

Oh, God, was that supposed to be a _come-on_? He forced a fake smile and nodded. "Sounds good to me." 

/Hara-kiri can't hurt that much, right?/ 

The blocks to the theatre flew underfoot much too quickly for Ken's taste, and all too soon, they were in the queue. Miyako found a girlfriend from school in the line and began conversing loudly with her. 

"Two adult tickets for 'Planet of the Blondes,' please." The amount came to nearly two thousand yen. Ken paid, wondering how he was going to explain spending over five thousand yen on one little date. 

They went into the theatre and got seats near the back. There was hardly anyone with them, just another teenaged couple who sat near the middle, and an old guy. 

_If you really loved me, _

_You'd try to show me, _

_that it ain't even about my name_

_But you try to use me, you lie to fool me_

Miyako didn't even wait until the previews had ended. As soon as the lights went down, she jumped him. Ken kissed her back with a passion he didn't feel. He just wanted the movie to be over and to be able to drop Miyako off. 

Once the movie was over, Ken hurried to the exit, Miyako following him. They walked to Miyako's apartment building. 

"I had a lovely night, Ken," Miyako said, smiling up at him. "Thank you." 

"Me too," Ken replied, dropping a kiss on her cheek. Miyako waved to him, then went inside the building. As soon as the door closed behind her, Ken grabbed his cell phone and hit a couple of buttons. 

" 'S Dai." 

"Hey. It's Ken. I have just survived the worst date." 

"Miyako?" 

"Miyako." 

"Why do you keep dating her, man? You don't even like her." 

"I don't know, Dai. I really don't." 

"You know, Ken-chan, you've always got . . .me." 

Ken couldn't help but smile. "And you've always got me, Dai-chan." 

/Because you couldn't care less that I'm Ken Ichijouji. You like me for me. 

You don't care that I'm a celebrity./ 

ken, miyako, and dai belong to whoever owns digimon adventure. "celebrity" is owned by 'n stink and comes off their new cd, "celebrity." 

note to miyaken/kenyako 'shippers: don't get me wrong; i adore miyako. i really do. i also adore ken. he's easily one of my favorite characters. i just don't adore them together. 


End file.
